Hugh Neutron
Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. Appearance Hugh is a tall man who wears glasses. He has brown hair as well as brown eyes. He wears a blue sweater vest with a red tie over a white shirt, navy blue pants, and brown loafers with gold buckles. In the pilot and shorts, he wears a blue suit jacket instead of a sweater vest. He has an unusually shaped nose, which most Neutrons have (except for Jimmy and Baby Eddie). Personality Hugh's personality seems to be on the quirky side of things and is the sort of person who prefers to do things his way. Despite his odd quirks and absent-mindedness, he is fatherly, caring, well-meaning, and good natured. He loves ducks and pie. Sometimes, Hugh causes the show's problem when he messes with Jimmy's inventions. Hugh seems dim-witted, but is actually very clever and competent (which Jimmy has obviously inherited). He loves to clean and polish his models of ducks and sometimes will even talk to them. He calls his wife by the pet name "Sugar Booger". Hugh may have taken gymnastics at one point, as he uses this to evade Poultra in "The Eggpire Strikes Back." In the movie, he was fairly intelligent, but for the rest of the franchise, he's became the typical bumbling dad. Trivia *In "Nightmare in Retroville," it is seen that in some ways, Octopus Man is to Hugh what Ultra Lord is to Sheen. *In "Time is Money", it is revealed that once, Hugh had an opportunity to go into business with McSpanky's and make a fortune, but chose instead to use his investment money to buy a wedding ring for Judy. If he did invest, he would've become a rich snob and a neglectful, uncaring parent to Jimmy. *In the pilot, shorts and the movie, he was smarter and his voice was deeper. In the show, he's more bumbling and his voice is a bit higher. *Hugh's favorite kind of pizza is hot fudge and anchovy, as mentioned in Sleepless in Retroville. *Like Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, Hugh is best friends with Mr. Estevez and Mr. Wheezer. *As seen in "Attack of the Twonkies" Hugh is a master at slow motion. *He loves to eat the grapes that roll away from their container at the supermarket, especially to stop them from becoming raisins, which he hates. *Jimmy's relationship with his parents is very strong, but due to him being shown to spend more time with his father, Jimmy has a slightly stronger bond with him. *To help himself sleep, Hugh list all the types of pie in alphabetical order. *Hugh's full name is "Hugh Beaumont Neutron". Hugh Beaumont was the actor who starred on Leave It to Beaver 1957 as Beaver's father, Ward Cleaver. *Hugh is the only main character in the franchise to not gain changes in his appearance in the TV series. *In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, when he and Judy were teleported into RetroDimmsdaleville, they meet Timmy Turner's parents. *In a parody called Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour, his head comes off because of an aggressive pizza. Category:Jimmy Neutron Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Fathers Category:Idiots Category:Adults Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Light Blue Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Lovers Category:Love Interests Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Nuisances Category:American Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Orphans Category:The Fairly OddParents Characters Category:Red Category:Various Jobs Category:Blue Category:Boys with Glasses Category:Paramount characters Category:Characters voiced by Mark DeCarlo Category:Characters who have a wife Category:Characters who have a nephew Category:Characters who have a sister Category:Characters who have an aunt Category:Team Teens Characters